Relationship
by JaliceCookie
Summary: Jervis Tetch had always a special relationship with his sister Alice - and he would do anything to find her in Gotham.


**Relationship**

"Alice - my wonderful sister, I will find you"

Jervis Tetch gently stroked the photograph of his beloved sister he had lovingly placed in an old picture frame. His dark eyes were fixed on her beautiful face. Tonight he had a show at the Sirens, a club run by two beautiful ladies, Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan. Of course, he had asked if he could perform his magic show there. Even if both ladies were afflicted with skepticism, they would soon realize that he was quite an impressive magician.

The evening was a complete success except that Miss Kean obviously had a problem , when she gets an No as an Answer for a Date or the men is just ignoring her. Jervis had found a new source of income. He had hypnotized the young man in order to gain access to the man's house. Of course, he man had to kill his wife, but Jervis didn't much care about that. Now he had a new home and was sitting in front of a roaring log fire, his thoughts turning to his sister once again.

Alice is a few years young than he was - the blond Woman was 22 years old. The last time Jervis had seen her she was being taken to Arkham. You see, Alice is a very special woman. Her blood is a terribly powerful weapon; it changes anyone who comes into contact with it, shows them their darkest side and slowly drives the victim insane. Jervis and Alice complemented each other perfectly and he wanted to find out more about her whereabouts. Miss Kean had hinted to him that a certain Jim Gordon was now working as a private detective, so Jervis had already decided to look for him and seek his help. Money was no problem now. The only issue was whether Gordon was as good as his reputation.

Jervis stared into the fire thoughtfully, raising up a moment from his childhood. Even then he had used his abilities to win Alice for himself, to leave her on the right path, and of course to win the games the had played.

 _" Alice, come down there. It is my turn to hide!"_

 _Little Jervis looked up at the tree where his little sister Alice was perching, grinning cheekily at him. She knew full well that Jervis was horrible at climbing trees, or any sporting activity for that matter. The dark-haired boy struggled with the knowledge that he couldn't approach his sister so she could take her turn counting and let him hide._

 _" I don't want to count Jervis, you were too fast," Alice replied, letting her legs dangle from the branch where she sat._

 _Jervis decided to try another strategy. "Should I show you a trick, Alice?"_

 _" What trick Jervis? "_

 _Overcome with curiosity, Alice climbed down the tree. She look_

 _Alice climbed a little lower. Her sparkling blue eyes were focused on her big brother._

 _"Look me straight in the eyes Alice"_

Of course he had managed to convince Alice to climb down the tree and count while he hid. In the beginning he had used his power to control little things, like making Alice take her turn counting. Jervis had not been a bad big brother by his own account. He'd always wanted to protect his little sister from all the mischief in the world, especially all the guys who dared to get too close to Alice.

"You are so beautiful, sister, and so unique," Jervis whispered softly to the photograph in his hand. He recalled another special moment they had shared.

 _"J ... Jervis please - I ... I do not want that"_

 _She stood there in her underwear, shivering and avoiding his gaze. Jervis looked at the sight before him for a moment and told himself that his little Alice was probably just confused. They had moved to a new town and he'd been given custody of his sister after their parents had died. He was responsible for Alice now._

 _" Don't be afraid, Alice. I'm with you. Nothing bad will happen to you," Jervis whispered to the blonde. He reached for her hand. As he gently stroked her cheek with his other hand she turned her head away. Jervis dropped his sister's hand and took hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him._

 _" Don't be afraid of me, my dear Alice. We're not doing this for the first time and I know you feel the same way," Jervis said. Alice started to argue but he interrupted her with a kiss on the lips. Yes, they were meant for each other and that was what she was shivering about, that she was standing in front of him in her weirdly lovely underthings._

 _Jervis felt a pleasurable warmth spread over his body. He broke the kiss and took her face in both hands._

 _" Listen to me, Alice, look directly into my eyes, right in the center."_

 _It took mere seconds for his sister's blue eyes to meet Jervis's own and his hypnotic skills to take hold. Soon Alice relaxed and her steered her to the bedroom without any protest._

 _He enjoyed exchanging kissed with his sister. In her hypnotized state she couldn't help but see the love between them for what it was. Jervis let his lust run wild with her._

A soft, longing moan escaped Jervis. Yes, he had to find Alice. He would to anything to find his sister here in Gotham.

 **The End**


End file.
